Rosalia Virus
The Rosalia Virus is the main enemy in Trauma Team. During the course of the game, odd symptoms are found in patients during the stories, with symptoms such as severe hemorrhaging, vomiting blood, convulsions, cardiac arrest, and a unique black bruise that forms over affected areas. The virus also has other side effects, such as causing the rapid growth of tumors, which may affect the victim's mental stability or cause visual and auditory hallucinations if formed in the brain. It turns into a deadly pandemic in the Final Story in the game and it is focused on what caused it, how it spread and how to stop it. It is called the Rosalia Virus due to the virus having been cultivated from a natural host, a girl named Rosalia. The virus, a form of viral hemorrhagic fever, is unique in that it can stay alive long after the host's death, and that when it multiplies within the host's body it also destroys other infected or infectious cells. In doing so, the Rosalia Virus is capable of curing other diseases within the host. However, it spreads ruthlessly, attacking both healthy and infected cells. Albert Sartre, who was researching into this, realized this horrible truth and killed Rosalia to prevent the virus from spreading. However, this backfired spectacularly- the virus isn't airborne, and instead it spreads via contact with mucous membranes. After Rosalia's death, her blood got absorbed by the flowers around her, which served as another host for the Rosalia Virus. The monarch butterflies feeding from the flowers then allowed for the virus to spread as their scales scatter during migration, making the government's attempts at a quarantine a failure. Treatment First Response When the Rosalia Virus is first spotted, patients with the bruise will have no other wounds. These patients just need to have their vitals kept high, but they will convulse from time to time, with each convulsion causing a sharp drop in vitals. Keep these patients alive while treating other wounded patients. Later on, with the help of CR-S01, the virus itself can be controlled and suppressed with existing antiviral drugs. Injecting the white immunoglobin reagent will cause it to change colour, though it will only react after a while. When it changes color, use an antiviral drug of the same color to suppress the virus' activities for a while. The color reagent will take a while to change colors which, during that time, you may work on the current patient's injuries or switch patients, but remember to go back to the patient before the color reagent stops working. Be sure to check on these patients frequently as patients will be convulsing from time to time. Be careful not to inject the wrong antiviral drug on the patient as it may cause convulsions and a sharp drop in vitals. You do not have to inject the color reagent if you already know the color that the reagent will produce, allowing you to save the time it takes for the reagent to take effect. Stabilizing a patient, on top of treating wounds, will usually require several injections of the antiviral drug. Endoscopy The Rosalia Virus is encountered in endoscopic procedures as a virus colony as CR-S01 states that a surgical procedure will stimulate the virus colonies and cause it to all burst at once. Touching the virus colony will cause it to burst, and form its signature bruise with various affected areas like hemorrhaging wounds, tumors and ulcers. Treating affected areas will cause the bruise to shrink, and repeated treating of the affected areas produced by the bruise will cause it to disappear. Eventually, the player will receive an antiviral drug which must be sprayed onto the colony to prevent it from bursting. The more drug is sprayed, the longer it will remain in effect. The colony can then be injected with fluids and excised like a normal tumor, without fear of having it burst. When the player is faced with a giant colony, he must inject equal amounts of fluids into each segment of the colony - injecting too much will cause an immediate failure of the mission. If too much is injected into a colony but it has yet to burst, the drain can be used to remove some of the fluids. In the final endoscopy mission, the player receives the antiserum which can be used to treat the Rosalia bruise. The serum, however, will not work on areas already affected, thus the player must first treat all affected areas before being able to inject the antiserum. Like normal injection, be careful not to inject too much antiserum. After injectioin, the bruise will start to recede and more affected areas will appear. Watch the vitals as they will sharply drop after injection. Orthopedics The Rosalia Virus is also known for creating tumors either on the bone or in the spinal cord. Any tumors on the bone surface must be chiselled off, and the chised tissue replaced with synthetic bone where needed. Rosalia foci are also encountered when treating spinal ependymona. After removal of the ependymona, the focus will come into view. First, the blood vessels supporting the focus must all be severed with the scalpel, before the focus can be removed safely. Some foci will constantly change shape, causing the path needed to trace with the scalpel to constantly move, while other foci will regenerate severed blood vessels if the player takes too long. Quick and precise movements are required to safely remove the foci. Finally, the Rosalia Virus can also create an altered version of the soft spinal tumor. Just like the other foci, the supporting blood vessels needs to be severed before the tumor can be extracted. Extract it cautiously to avoid tearing the membrane, but take too long and the blood vessels will regenerate and need to be severed again. Surgery Foci created by the Rosalia Virus are also encountered once in surgical operations, on the liver. The focus is covered in mucus which first needs to be drained. Then, it needs to be injected with the blue vasoconstrictor and the orange sodium hypochlorite in order to deactivate it. This leaves the focus ready to be excised and removed. The affliction is treated once all foci are removed. Over time, foreign objects will begin moving throughout the vessels in the liver - if they come into contact with the focus, vitals will drop and the focus extraction procedure will need to be repeated from the start for all unextracted foci. They also cause some minor vital damage if they pass through the liver completely without touching any foci. The foreign objects will need to be detected with the ultrasound first. Then, an incision can be made over them, allowing them to be drained out. Antibiotic gel will be required to seal the incision. Furthermore, the foreign objects can also begin moving in the reverse direction at regular intervals during the operation, so quick removal is required to minimise risk of collision with the foci. Twisted Rosalia When Naomi Kimishima gets infected with the virus, it interacts with her incurable genetic disease, mutating into the Twisted Rosalia. However, due to the nature of the Rosalia Virus, it also cures Naomi of her genetic disease. When CR-S01 successfully treats the Twisted Rosalia with some advice from Derek Stiles, Naomi is fully cured of any disease within her. The Twisted Rosalia takes the form of a monarch butterfly larva, curled up as if it is in its pupa stage. Treatment The Twisted Rosalia is a giant virus colony within the heart, and has to be treated in the four chambers of the heart to prevent the colony from bursting. To begin treatment in each chamber, an incision needs to be made similar to the initial entry incision of the operation. Upon zooming into each chamber, there will be a closeup of the main colony's outer shell, along with a few extensions of the colony. The outer shell can be damaged by the laser, but if a portion of the shell is destroyed while a colony extension is present, the shell will immediately regenerate. Thus the colony extension has to be drained first, before being injected with the blue vasoconstrictor, then the orange deactivator. The player then needs to excise and remove the extension to safely destroy the outer shell. Once the outer shell is destroyed, the main body can be injected with the purple gelator to reduce its activity. Work quickly to inject the gelator into all portions of the main body, as the colonies (and the shell) will regenerate over time, nullifying your efforts at injecting the main body. As the player works around the main body, more colony extensions will need to be dealt with, and breaking pieces of the shell will create lacerations, which need to be sutured, and leave behind shards which must be extracted. While working on the main body, small colony cells will slowly drift towards the extensions in an attempt to extend the main colony. These must not come into contact with the extensions, and are removed by draining them. Furthermore, if they come into contact with the fragments of the outer shell, they will form a bruise. This will need to be treated with the pink antiviral drug, and will lower the vitals cap slightly. Finally, the time has come to treat the main body. First, inject the black cardioplegic solution to stop the heart - this will cause both the current and maximum vitals to begin plummeting. While the vitals are dropping, the protective membrane around the main body needs to be excised and removed, and the finishing blow to be dealt with about two full syringe's worth of the brown antiserum. This will destroy the virus for good. Trivia It is often wondered how some of the earlier infectees (like Veronica Cage and Sandra Lieberman) of the Rosalia Virus know of "Rosalia". Since the virus affects one's mentality and sanity, it is possible that they know the name "Rosalia" through visual or auditory hallucinations. Category:Diseases Category:Trauma Team